Żywiołowe wakacje- Nowa
Piąty odcinek serii "Żywiołowe Wakacje". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Roksana Ignis *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Angela Weather *Serafina Timens Fabuła Izabela Garcia- Shapiro Nastał kolejny dzień, 24 czerwiec, drugi dzień wakacji. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na dół zjeść śniadanie, a ściślej płatki. Po posiłku od razu ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, by po chwili przejść przez ulicę i znaleźć się na ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. -Cześć chłopaki, co robi….- spojrzałam w stronę drzewa przy którym chłopacy zawsze wymyślali swoje projekty i zamiast zobaczyć tam Fineasza i Ferba ujrzałam Ferba i Samantę dyskutujących nad jakimś planem. -O cześć Izabela- usłyszałam głos Fineasza i spojrzałam w tamtą stronę, stał niedaleko i przyglądał się mi z radością, podeszłam do niego. -Co robisz?- spytałam jak zwykle. -Tak właściwie to nic, dziś rano Samanta wpadła do nas z jakimś planem, pokazała go Ferbowi i od tamtej pory tylko o nim dyskutują, nawet mnie nie chcą dopuścić do słowa!- powiedział z wyrzutem. -Wiesz co, ja bym się tak nie dziwiła, znasz Sam i jej pomysły… -Tak, ale mogła by chociaż wyjaśnić! -Pójdę do niej- powiedziałam i ruszyłam w stronę przyjaciółki- Sam?! - O cześć Iza, super, że jesteś mam zadanie dla was dwóch- powiedziała entuzjastycznie wskazując mnie i Fineasza który akurat do mnie podszedł. -Jakie?- spytał zaciekawiony. -Pójdziecie do sklepu i kupicie coś do jedzenia- uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -Co?!- spytaliśmy w tym samym momencie. -Już pora na was, macie tu kasę i kupcie coś dobrego, nie musicie się spieszyć, my tu sobie z Ferbem poradzimy- powiedziała wypychając nas za furtkę, uśmiech nie schodził jej z ust. -Ale Sam… -To paa. -Okej… To było dziwne…- stwierdziłam. -Lepiej już chodźmy bo jeszcze coś wymyśli- powiedział Fineasz i ruszyliśmy w kierunku najbliższego sklepu. *** Kupiliśmy w sklepie parę rzeczy i zaczęliśmy podążać w stronę domu. Nagle zaczęliśmy słyszeć jakąś kłótnię, która dobiegała z domu, do którego niedawno przeprowadziła się jakaś rodzina. Podeszliśmy na tyle blisko by słyszeć doskonale temat wrzasków. -Co ja mogę na to poradzić?! Mam już dość tego całego przedstawienia!- usłyszeliśmy dziewczęcy głos. -Nie obchodzi mnie to, całe lata starań poszły na marne!- krzyczała jakaś kobieta. -I bardzo dobrze!- powiedziała dziewczyna wychodząc na dwór i trzaskając drzwiami, a że my przechodziliśmy akurat obok furtki zauważyła nasze wpatrzone twarze. Włosy miała czerwone z pomarańczowymi pasemkami, jej prawe oko prawie całkowicie zakrywała grzywka. Była dość wysoka i przyznam, że wyglądała ładnie. Miała na sobie czarny t-shirt i czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach, czarną spódniczkę z czerwonym paskiem oraz czarne buty, wyglądała dość mrocznie, na ręce miała trzy bransolety, dwie czarne i jedna czerwona. Chwilę się nam przyglądała, po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech i do nas podeszła. -Cześć- powiedziała niepewnie. -Cześć- Fineasz się ożywił- ja jestem Fineasz, a to jest Izabela. -Miło was poznać, ja jestem Roksana, dopiero ci się tu wprowadziłam- powiedziałam pogodnie. -Nam również miło – tym razem ja odpowiedziałam. -Skoro dopiero co się tu wprowadziłaś, to może chciałabyś poznać naszych przyjaciół i przy okazji dobrze się zabawić? -Jasne! Bardzo chętnie, tylko powiem cioci – Roksana pobiegła do domu i po chwili była z powrotem. Ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. -Więc… ile tak właściwie masz lat? –spytał zaciekawiony Fineasz. -Tak właściwie… to dzisiaj kończę czternaście- powiedziała nieśmiało. -Czternaście? No to wszystkiego najlepszego!- powiedzieliśmy z Fineaszem w tym samym momencie. -To znaczy, że jesteś w naszym wieku- uśmiechnęłam się. -Serio? Super! *** Rozmawiając doszliśmy do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Otworzyliśmy furtkę i zobaczyliśmy przed sobą wielki budynek nad którego wejściem pisało „Kręgielnia”. -Co to jest?- spytała zaskoczona Roks. -Dobre pytanie- odezwał się Fineasz- Sam?!- zawołał, a po chwili zza budynku wyłoniła się wesoła twarz przyjaciółki. -O już jesteście- podbiegła do nas. -Sam to jest Roksana, Roksana to jest Samanta- przedstawiłam je. -Miło mi ciebie poznać- Sam uśmiechnęła się szeroko- mogę ci mówić Roksi? -Jasne, dużo osób mnie tak nazywa- ona także się uśmiechnęła. -Sam, co to jest?- przerwałam im rozmowę. -Kręgielnia, a nie widać? Ferb już praktycznie skończył. A Buford, Baljeet, Seri i…- przyjrzała się mi, jakby się zastanawiała czy dokończyć- i Angela czekają już w środku. -Angela przyszła?!- Fineasz uprzedził moje pytanie. -No… przyszła- powiedziała zakłopotana- chodźcie- zaczęła podążać w stronę wejścia. Poszliśmy za nią, Roksana podeszła do mnie i zapytała. -Kto to jest Angela? -Osoba której nienawidzę- powiedziałam ze ściszonym głosem. -Ach…- po chwili weszliśmy do środka, gdzie byli już wszyscy. Przedstawiliśmy im Roksanę i ruszyliśmy do następnej Sali. Największym naszym zdziwieniem było to, co tam zobaczyliśmy, stała tam wielka kula do kręgli, domyślam się, że ta którą kiedyś zbudowali Fineasz z Ferbem, oprócz tego były jeszcze wielkie kręgle. -Pomyślałam, że skoro zbudowaliście wielką kulę do kręgi to można by zbudować także wielkie kręgle, no i po udoskonaleniu mojego planu z Ferbem powstało to- Samanta wskazała pomieszczenie- Więc, kto chce pierwszy?- spytała Sam podchodząc do kuli, wszyscy byli chętni, wiec wybraliśmy Roksanę głównie ze względu na to, że ma dzisiaj urodziny. Później zaczęliśmy po kolei wsiadać do wielkiej kuli, zabawa oczywiście była świetna. Po zakończonej zabawie kręgielnia zniknęła, co nas nie zdziwiło. Postanowiliśmy z Samantą, Fineaszem i Ferbem odprowadzić Roksanę do domu. Jej ciocia widocznie już na nią czekała. Za nim obie zniknęły w drzwiach podejrzanie prześledziła nas wzrokiem. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły ruszyliśmy z powrotem w stronę naszych domów. Kategoria:Odcinki